Choices
by Infinite Harmony
Summary: Harry's whole life changes when he makes a snap decision in the graveyard. Catching Voldemort's attention Harry and his true friends are thrown into a world full dark magic, intriguing secrets, and heart stopping revelations. Will he had his friends cave to the Dark Lord's will or will they continue their light lives under Dumbledore's grandfatherly leadership? AU
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **J.K Rowling owns anything and everything that you recognize.

**RATING: **This story will have violence, coarse language, and adult themes. It has therefore been rated **T** by the guidelines set.

Direct text from the story is underlined.

Parstletounge is in _i__talics. _

Text with no bold, underlines, or italics are my own works and writing.

**NOTE: **I sincerely apologize for my Mary Sue-ish and OOC work that was my so-called last story. I hope with my heart that this story will stay in character though growing with darker themes and with that warped personalities. Sorry and Thanks You again.

* * *

"Crucio!"

It was pain beyond anything Harry had ever experienced; his very bones were on fire; his head was surely splitting along his scar; his eyes were rolling madly in his head; he wanted it to end … to black out … to die …

And then it was gone. He was hanging limply in the ropes binding him to the headstone of Voldemort's father, looking up into those bright red eyes through a kind of mist. The night was ringing with the sound of Death Eaters' laughter.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me," said Voldemort. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching.

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand.

Wormtail approached Harry, who scrambled to find his feet, to support his own weight before the ropes were untied. Wormtail raised his new silver hand, pulled out the wad of material gagging Harry, and then, with one swipe, cut through the bonds tying Harry to the gravestone.

There was a split second, perhaps, when Harry might have considered running for it, but his injured leg shook under him as he stood on the overgrown grave, as the Death Eaters closed ranks, forming a tighter circle around him and Voldemort, so that the gaps where the missing Death Eaters should of stood were filled.

Wormtail walked out of the circle to the place where Cedric's body lay and returned with Harry's wand, which he thrust roughly into Harry's and without looking at him. Then Wormtail resumed his place in the circle of Death Eaters.

Right then Harry did the best or worst thing in his life. Looking for the lengthy snake through the grass he soon called, "_Nagini_."

Death Eaters gasped at his use of Parseltongue, but the beast answered, "_Yessss_?"

With no regret, remorse, or guilt he said, "_Bite Wormtail_."

The snake needed not to be told twice as she almost immediately sunk her poisonous fangs into the rats leg. Wormtail screamed in pain before falling to the ground in a fit. Voldemort watched the proceedings with disdain, and Harry braced himself for the curse that was to be sent his way, no curse was sent. He seemed indifferent on the matter.

"You have been taught to duel, Harry Potter?" said Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness.

At these words Harry remembered, as if through a former life, the dueling club at Hogwarts he had attended briefly two years ago…. All he had learned there was the Disarming Spell, "Expelliarmus"... and what use would it be to deprive Voldemort of his wand, even if he could, when he was surrounded by Death Eaters, outnumbered at least thirty to one? He never learned that could possibly fit him for this. He knew he was facing the thing against which Moody had always warned… the unblockable Avada Kedavra curse- and Voldemort was right- his mother was not here to die for him this time… He was quite unprotected….

"We bow to each other, Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come the niceties must be observed… Dumbledore would like you to show manners… Bow to death Harry…."

The Death Eaters were laughing again. Voldemorts lipless mouth was smiling. Harry did not bow. He was not going to let Voldemort play with him before killing him… he was not going to give him that satisfaction….

"I said, bow," Voldemort said, raising his wand- and Harry felt his spine curve as though a huge, invisible hand were bending him ruthlessly forward, and the Death Eaters laughed even harder than ever.

"Very good," said Voldemort, softly, and as he raised his wand the pressure bearing down on Harry lifted too. "And now you face me, like a man… straight-backed and proud, the way your father died…

"And now- we duel."

Voldemort raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defend himself, before he could move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that he no longer knew where he was… White-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head was surely going to burst with pain, and he was screaming more loudly than he'd ever screamed in his life-

And then it stopped. Harry rolled over and scrambled to his feet; he was shaking as uncontrollably as Wormtail had done when his hand had been cut off; he staggered sideways into the wall of watching Death Eaters, and they pushed him away, back toward Voldemort.

"A little break," said Voldemort, the slit- like nostrils dilating with excitement, "a little pause… That hurt, didn't Harry? You don't want me to do that again do you?"

Harry didn't answer. He was going to die like Cedric, those pitiless red eyes were telling him so… he was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it… but he wasn't going to play along. He wasn't going to obey Voldemort.. he wasn't going to beg…

"I asked you wether you want me to that again," said Voldemort softly. "Answer me! Imperio!"

And Harry felt, for the third time in his life, the sensation that his mind had been wiped of all thought…. Ah, it was bliss, not to think, it was as though he were floating, dreaming… just answer no… say no… just answer no….

I will not, said a stronger voice, in the back of his head, I won't answer….

Just answer no….

I won't do it, I won't say it….

Just answer no….

"I WON'T!"

And these words burst from Harry's mouth; they echoed through the graveyard, and that dream state was lifted as suddenly as though cold water had been thrown over him- back rushed the aches that the Cruciatus Curse had left all over his body- back rushed the realization of where he was, and what he was facing….

"You won't?" said Voldemort quietly, and the Death Eaters were not laughing now. "You won't say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… Perhaps another little dose of pain?"

Voldemort raised his wand, but this time Harry was ready;with the reflexes born of his Quidditch training, he flung himself sideways onto the ground' he rolled behind the marble headstone of Voldemort's father, and he heard the crack as the curse missed him.

"We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry." said Voldemort's soft, cold voice, drawing nearer, as the Death Eaters laughed. "You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of are duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish you off now, Harry? Come out, Harry…. Come out and play, then… it will be quick…. it might even be painless… I would not know… I have never died…."

Harry crouched behind the headstone and knew the end had come. There was no hope… no help to be had. And as he heard Voldemort draw nearer still, he knew only one thing, and it was beyond fear or reason: He was not going to die crouching here like a child playing hide-and-seek;he was not going to die kneeling at Voldemorts feet… he was going to die upright like his father, and he was going to die trying to defend himself, even if no defense was possible…

Before Voldemort could stick his snakelike face around the headstone, Harry stood up…. he gripped his wand tightly in his hand, thrust it out in front of him, and threw himself around the headstone, facing Voldemort.

Voldemort was ready. As Harry shouted "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort cried, "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red blasted from Harry's- they met in midair- and suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to- and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold. Harry, following the beam with his astonished gaze, saw Voldemort's long white fingers too were gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating,

And then- nothing could have prepared Harry for this- he felt his feet lift from the ground. He and Voldemort were both being raised in the air, their wands still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. They glided away from the tombstone of Voldemort's father and then came to rest on a patch of ground that was clear and free of graves…. The Death Eaters were shouting; they were asking Voldemort for instructions; they were closing in, reforming the circle around Harry and Voldemort, the snake slithering at their heels, some of them drawing their wands-

The golden thread connecting Harry and Voldemort splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams aced high over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light, beyond which the Death Eaters circled like jackals. their cries strangely muffled now…..

"Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked to the Death Eaters, and Harry saw his red eyes wide with astonishment at what was happening, saw him fighting to break the thread of light connecting his wand to Harry's; Harry held onto his wand more tightly, with both hands, and the golden thread remained unbroken. "Do nothing unless I command you!" Voldemort shouted to the Death Eaters.

And then an unearthly and Beautiful sound filled the air… It was coming from the very thread of the light-spun web vibrating around Harry and Voldemort. It was a sound Harry recognised, though he had only heard it once before in his life: Phoenix song.

It was a sound of hope to Harry…. The most beautiful and welcome thing he had ever heard in his life…. He felt as if the song were inside him instead of just around him… It was the sound he connected with Dumbledore, and it was almost as though a friend were speaking in his ear…

Don't break the connection.

I know, Harry told the music, I know I mustn't… but no sooner had he thought it, than the thing became much harder to do. His wand began to vibrate more powerfully than ever… and now the beam between him and Voldemort changed too…. it was as though large beads of light were sliding up and down the thread connecting the wands- Harry felt his wand give a shudder under his hand as the light beads began to slide slowly and steadily his way… The direction of the beam's movement was now toward him, from Voldemort, and he felt his wand shudder angrily….

As the closest bead of light moved nearer Harry's wand tip, the wood beneath his fingers grew so hot he feared it would burst into flame. The closer that the bead moved, the harder Harry's wand vibrated; he was sure his wand would not survive contact with it; it felt as though it was about to shatter under his fingers-

He concentrated every last particle of his mind upon forcing the bead back towards Voldemort, his wars full of phoenix song, his eyes furious, fixed… and slowly, very slowly, the beads quivered to a halt, and then, just as slowly, they began to move the other way… and it was Voldemorts wand that was vibrating extra-hard now… Voldemort who looked astonished, and almost fearful….

One of the beads of light was quivering, inches from the tip of Voldemorts wand. Harry didn't understand why he was doing it, didn't know what it might achieve… but he now concentrated as he had never done before in his life on forcing that bead of light right back into Voldemorts wand… and slowly… very slowly… it moved along the golden thread… it trembled for a moment… and then it connected…

At once, Voldemort's wand began to emit echoing screams of pain… then- Voldemorts red eyes widened with shock- a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of it and vanished… the ghost of the hand he made Wormtail.. more shouts of pain… and the something much larger began to blossom from Voldemort's wand tip, a great, grayish something, that looked as if it was made of the solidest, densest smoke… It was a head.. now a chest and arms… the torso of Cedric Diggory.

If ever Harry might have released his wand from shock, it would have been then, but instinct kept him clutching his wand tightly, so that the thread of golden light remained unbroken, even though the thick gray ghost of Cedric Diggory (was it a ghost? it looked so solid) emerged in its entirety from the end of Voldemorts wand, as though it were squeezing itself out of a very narrow tunnel… and this shade of Cedric stood up, and looked up and down the golden thread of light, and spoke.

"Hold on, Harry," it said.

Its voice was distant and echoing. Harry looked at Voldemort… his wide red eyes were still shocked… he had no more expected this than Harry had… and very dimly, Harry heard the frightened yells of the Death Eaters, prowling around the edges of the golden dome…

More screams of pain from the wand.. and then something else emerged from the tip… the dense shadow of a second head, followed quickly by arms and torso… an old man Harry had seen only in a dream was now pushing himself out of the end of the wand just as Cedric had done… and his ghost, or his shadow, or whatever it was, fell next to Cedric's, and surveyed Harry and Voldemort, and the golden web, and the connecting wands, with mild suprise, leaning on his walking stick….

"He was a real wizard, then?" The old man said, his eyes on Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did…. You fight him boy…."

But already, yet another head was emerging… and this head, gray as a smoky statue, was a womans… Harry, both arms shaking now as he fought to keep his wand still, saw her drop to the ground and straighten up like the others, staring…

The shadow of Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle before her with wide eyes.

"Don't let go, now!" she cried, and her voice echoed like Cedric's as though from very far away. "Don't let him get you, Harry- don't let go!"

She and the other two shadowy figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web, while the Death Eaters flitted around the outside of it… and Voldemort's dead victims whispered as they circled around the duelers, whispered words of encouragement to Harry, and hissed words Harry couldn't hear to Voldemort.

And now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemorts wand.. and Harry knew when he saw it who it would be… he knew, as though he had expected it from the moment Cedric had appeared from the wand… knew, because the woman was the one he'd thought of more than any other tonight….

The smoky figure of a young woman with long hair fell to the ground as Bertha had done, straightened up, and looked up at him… and Harry, his arms shaking madly now, looked back into the ghostly face of his mother.

"Your fathers coming…" she said quietly, "Hold on for your father… it will be all right… hold on…"

And he came… first his head, then his body… tall and untidy- haired like Harry, the smoky figure of James Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemorts wand, fell to the ground, and straightened like his wife. He walked close to Harry, looking down at him, and he spoke in the same distant, echoing voice as the others, but quietly, so that Voldemort, his face now livid with fear as his victims prowled around him, could not hear…

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments… but we will give you time… you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts… do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry gasped, fighting now to keep a hold on his wand, which was slipping and slipping beneath his fingers.

"Harry…" whispered the figure of Cedric, "take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents….."

"I will," said Harry his face screwed up with effort of hold the wand.

"Do it now," whispered his fathers voice, "be ready to run… do it now…."

"NOW!" Harry yelled; he didn't think he could have held on for another moment anyway- he pulled his wand upwards with an almighty wrench, and the golden thread broke; the cage of light vanished, the phoenix song died- but the shadowy figure of Voldemort's victims did not disappear- they were closing in upon Voldemort, shielding Harry from his gaze-

And Harry ran as he had never ran in his life, knocking two stunned Death Eaters aside as he passed; zigzagged behind headstones, feeling their curses following him, hearing them his headstones- he was dodging curses and graves, pelting toward Cedric's body, no longer aware of the pain in his leg, his whole being concentrated on what he had to do-

"Stun him!" he heard Voldemort scream.

Ten feet from Cedric, Harry dived behind a marble angle to avoid the jets of red light and saw the tip of its wing shatter as the spells hit it. Gripping his wand more tightly, he dashed out from behind the angel-

"Impedimenta!" he bellowed pointing his wand wildly over his shoulder at the Death Eaters running at him.

From a muffled yell, he thought he had stopped at least one of them, but there was no time to stop and look; he jumped over the cup and dived as he heard more wand blasts behind him; more jets of light flew over his head as he fell, stretching out to grab Cedrics arm-

"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine! shrieked Voldemort.

Harry's hand closed on Cedric's wrist; one tombstone stood between him and Voldemort, but Cedric was too heavy to carry, and the cup was out of reach-

Voldemorts red eyes flamed in the darkness. Harry saw his mouth curl into a smile, saw him raise his wand.

"Accio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Twiwizard cup. It flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry caught it by the handle-

He heard Voldemorts scream of fury at the same moment that he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked- it was speeding him away in a whirl of wind of color, and Cedric was with him… They were going back.

* * *

Voldemort circled around the group of followers. There was now one thing he wanted and one thing only. Voicing the wish out to his followers he said, "I want Potter and his friends at all costs. I want them all as Death Eaters." HIs followers dared not to breath when he asked, "Now which of you have children?" Voldemort sent them each a malicious grin.

* * *

Well what do y'all think? I would love some juicy feedback and some snarky compliments. Maybe thats the other way around.

Basically this is my take on the Dark!Harry & Friends story. I just love me some cliches! Seriously I hope to bring my own sparkle to the world of Dark!Harry. Now some warnings of what this story will include.

Ron excluding- Not particularly bashing but a drifting friendship.

'Manipulative' Dumbledore- No not really. Honestly Voldemorts going to be manipulating people into thinking Dumbledores manipulative. Well some manipulations…

Dark Remus/Sirius/Nymphadora/Andromeda/Ted- Pretty self explanatory.

I just wanted y'all to know what you were getting into by reading this! Did everyone have a Merry Christmas?

~Ocean

"Crucio!"


	2. A New Year

_**Disclaimer:**_ J.K Rowling owns any and everything you recognize. From setting, plot, characters etc.

**_P.S_:** I'm so sorry for the shortness!

* * *

Harry's insides swirled as he walked into the carriage. Black bony horses drew the carriage into movement; their fleshy wings making a repetitive swooshing noise. Beside him Luna gazed absently into space all while Ron mumbled on about the Chudley Cannons. He was finally back for another year at Hogwarts, though he had his own personal doubts about his welcomeness.

It seemed that his whole life was a joke for the Ministry to laugh at. Harry blamed the issue on Fudge, the Minister for Magic, and Lucius Malfoy, the man who had Fudge's pockets lined with gold. Apparently it's not appropriate to tell the whole world a Dark Lord has risen back into power. He has been slandered all summer since the dreadful events that occurred at the Triwizard Tournament.

The past school year resulted in Harry's name being placed in the Triwizard Cup leading up to him becoming the youngest competitor in the deadly competition for centuries. In the third, and final event the trophy had been transformed into a portkey, which in turn landed Harry and Cedric, a fellow competitor, into a muggle cemetery.

Before they had the chance to escape Wormtail cast the killing curse on Cedric causing his premature death. Harry was tied to the grave of Voldemort's father and had his own blood used in the potion that gave him a 'human' form. He had barely escaped death that time and was tortured greatly.

In the midst of the struggle Harry ordered Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini, to bite Wormtail. She did which resulted in Wormtail's death on his hands. He personally didn't regret the choice but it unnerved him just the same. The thought that he could so easily end another human beings life, no matter how awful, cut him like a knife.

He was terrified of retribution for his actions even if he himself saw them as moral and just. Wormtail was an Order of Merlin recipient a very high honor in the wizarding world, and he imagined a great punishment. On top of all that he worried what Sirius or Dumbledore would think of his decision.

Death or murder never seemed Dumbledore's style. He told the Order to stun the Death Eaters and strip them of their wand. Not always the ideal situation but he believed strongly in people seeing the error in their ways or at least that's what Remus called it. Sirius would be upset that he didn't get the chance to imprison the rat in the Hell he was in.

Even now Harry was worried that Sirius wouldn't get to become free because Wormtail was dead so no proof or body could be offered. It was a depressing thought but not one without hope. If given the opportunity Harry, Hermione, Ron Remus, and even Snape could give the evidence needed.

Letting a deep breath out his nose he decided to stop thinking in such a pessimistic manner. Every thing would be fine, just fine. He would never let anyone know of the crime, not even Ron and Hermione. He then saw a pale hand being waved in front of his eyes.

"Harry, you okay mate? You looked out of it." Ron said as tactful as ever. Red hair stuck in all directions and he had the ever-present smudge of dirt on the side of his nose.

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Is it your scar Harry? You really should tell Dumbledore, he could help." Hermione's concerned voice carried over. Her hair was still a bushy mane but her teeth had straightened out.

"My scars fine Hermione; I was just thinking." Exasperation weighed heavily in his tone.

She surveyed him for a moment but let the subject slide. Ron however continued, "Harry do you think Si-"

Hermione smacked Ron on the arm, "D'you think _Padfoot_ will give us information on the Order without getting caught by mum?"

"Ron," Hermione hissed looking between him and Luna.

Harry payed the blonde no mind as he answered, "He could I s'pose. Honestly I don't think so; with Dumbledore not wanting me to know anything…"

"Harry!"

"Drat. I was really hoping they'd let up. It's not like _you_ saw You-Know-Who or anything."

Harry shrugged, "They do want to protect us, at least Padfoot let us in the one meeting well until your mum got mad."

"Guys!"

"Hermione what's the problem?" Ron asked annoyed.

A dreamy voice interrupted any answer, "She's worried you and Harry will tell important secrets while I'm around, right Hermione?" Gray eyes focused on Hermiones brown ones.

"YES!" She exploded, "Even Loo- Luna figured it out and I hardly know her. Idiots!"

Ron flushed and Harry paled, "Don't worry I wont tell anyone about Sirius Black." Then Luna brought the Quibbler up to hide her face.

"Wonderful job you two." Hermione growled before ignoring them the rest of the journey.

"That was…"

"Bad…"

~0o0~

In the sorting ceremony Hermione was still ignoring Ron and Harry for their blunder opting to sit next to Ginny, who in the opening moments of the feast found the two boys incredibly funny. The hall looked at Harry in distaste and in some cases fear. He was getting annoyed it's not like he was going to take out his wand and start Cruciating people randomly.

He chose to completely ignore the new defense teacher and decided to ask Hermione about her 'hem hem' speech later. His mind was focused on Dumbledore. Long gray hair hung in tendrils down his back before melding with his beard, which also held a very respective length. Through half-moon spectacles the elderly man observed everyone in the filled hall except Harry.

He was finding this quite annoying not seeing a reason for being ignored by his supposed role-model. Maybe the leader of light discovered his travel through the graveyard. No. He had to stop thinking about that night. It was bad luck- bad memories.

The night just seemed to drag on. Though the most surprising part of the day had already occurred. In the train ride to the castle they received an annual visit from Malfoy. This time however he was accompanied by Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass instead of Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was the normal git he was but the others just stood back and observed.

Harry would have to watch the Slytherins to see what they were up to because they were always up to something.

~0o0~

It was late in the snake den when the fifth years had a meeting. Few were given the orders but all would carry out the plan. Draco sat at the head of the gathering a letter from his father draped in front of him.

"Through my father I was given orders from the Dark Lord." The group held its breath. This was bigger than any of them thought. "We are to lure Potter to our side of the war, by all means necessary. The Dark Lord was insistent to get the mudblood Granger as well."

This was definitely odd. He continued, "His other friends are to be collected as well. We must be sneaky and manipulative for this to work- true Slytherins- and I have no doubt that we will be rewarded greatly for our assistance. Daphne will you share your plans?" By now the Malfoy heir was in a sweat hoping his carefully crafted speech would be enough to convince the gray members of his house.

"On the train ride I crafted a list of Potters friends. Obviously Weasley and Granger are there but surprisingly Longbottom, Loony, and Weaslette were there also.

"We need carefully placed plans to ensure our victory. For Potter we need him to think a book of dark spells making him think there light spells before showing they're dark. Blur the lines for him. Granger will be given knowledge that ties with the spells before they are shown to be dark thus trapping both. Plants for Longbottom and protection for Lovegood."

"Protection?" Nott asked.

"She's bullied we're her haven." Tracey put in.

Daphne smiled before continuing, "The Weasleys will be harder as they're notoriously light but we'll plan deeper later. Pansy you get Longbottom, Nott gets Lovegood, I get Granger, Draco's on Weaslette. Zabini, Tracey what d'you say, are you in?"

Tracey nodded eagerly, "Oh yes I am." Zabini just nodded mutely. His thoughts running a mile a minute.

"Great! Tracey help Pansy. Zabini you got Weasley." She paused momentarily before smiling. "Millicent you're with me on Granger."

"Wonderful, we'll meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom tomorrow to finish planning. I'll write a letter to father giving him the news. If anyone has an idea to help tell us tomorrow. Good night." With that Draco dismissed the meeting that saved his father's life. The Dark Lord didn't like Granger called mudblood within earshot.

~0o0~

Lucius Malfoy was smiling. His son just sent amazing news back. The whole year was siding with the Dark Lord and they had a rough plan drawn out for each weakness. The Potter brat and his following would be on their side. That would surely change the tide this war would bring.

He left hurriedly hoping to be forgiven by his Lord for calling Granger a mudblood. He had known idea the reasoning behind the long sentence of the Cruciatus curse. Little did he no he would be in for worse once the Azkaban break in was accomplished.

It was a good day for the time being.

* * *

Sorry for the wait folks! I wrote most of Harry's part then stopped. When I came back to it I totally redid his thoughts/ events. After that I was sick and tossing up anything that was in my stomach. Ugh. But now that I'm settled in school again I finished the chapter with all our favorite Slytherins and Lucius!

I'm not really liking Harry's part currently, it sounds awkward to me but I don't know. It's also pretty short for my liking but I can't help that… Erm in the next chapter classes start-up as well as two important meetings! Fun. Oh it will also be longer... By like two thousand words..

I'll try to get it up by Friday or the weekend but cannot honestly say. Its hectic in my life right now with a month left in this school term.

Check out LoveMyRomance with the story Dark Prince. It's really good.

Bye my readers!

~Ocean


	3. Plans Unfold

_**Disclaimer:**_ J.K Rowling owns any and everything you recognize. From setting, plot, characters etc.

* * *

Voldemorts cold, calculating eyes surveyed the surrounding group of Death Eaters. He was happy, thrilled even. With the information Lucius had brought to him he would have Potter in no time. That boy would be crucial to his plans, he would help Voldemort to victory. With how powerful he was and how intelligent Granger was reported to be the possibilities were endless.

He almost smiled but he didn't. It was most entertaining to watch Lucius squirm at his apparent indifference. He was briefly reminded of Wormtail; he would need a new plaything soon. If young Draco failed maybe Lucius would be the replacement.

Pulling himself out of his musing he addressed the group, "Draco has informed me all the neutrals agreed to the set mission. Greengrass your daughter is executing the plans with Lucius's son observing.

"It has come to my attention who Potter's friends are, other than the youngest Weasley boy and Granger. Young Mr. Longbottom is part of the group as well. I imagine he his quite the powerful wizard, look at his parents."

Gibbon spoke nervously, "My- My Lord, it's been reported that Longbottom is no better than a squib at magic. Why do we require him?"

A cruel smile graced Voldemorts lips, "Why indeed. Tell me Ben have you used your father's wand before? It's very difficult to control magic without your own outlet. Rowle give me your wand." He addressed the old supporter who shakely held out his own wand.

Twisting it between his fingers Voldemort continued, "You see if I was to cruciate you right now it wouldn't be as powerful as it is with my own wand. Crucio." His parting spell was barely above a whisper. Gibbon's body slumped down his chair as Voldemort continued his way around the table, ignoring the screaming coming from the convulsing man.

"Longbottom has Augusta's sons wand not his own, so as a result his magic is weak, unstable." He ended the spell, returning the wand to its owner.

Gibbon surged forward like a salmon traveling upstream. He kneeled at Voldemort's feet, kissing the hem of his long robes. "Thank you f-for setting me straight my Lord. Th-Thank y-you."

The cruel smile returned as the Dark Lord handled his own wand, "Dear Ben I haven't finished my lesson yet." The man whimpered but it was too late, "Crucio." Now wielding his personal wand the spell was much more powerful. It only lasted a few short seconds but it left the man curled in a ball on the floor.

"Does anyone else wish to question my judgment? My choices? My leadership? It seems I must explain my plans deeper, though I thought it wasn't necessary. My own followers doubt their lord. Well let me explain to all of you."

His voice had taken a hard edge. No one dared to move, to breath more than needed. "Potter, as you all saw, escaped me by luck yet again. Before that he withstanded my cruciatus curse not once but twice. Then he used some sort of trickery to ensnare my wand and his. He is a valuable asset."

"We.. We understand that my Lord, but why do you need the mudblood as well?" Nott asked.

Voldemort wondered what his most trusted follower would do at this moment had she been here. He himself had to manipulate the situation, "She is important to Potter and I will not hear the word mudblood describing her again."

"Yes my Lord."

"Now continuing to the news Draco sent. The Lovegood girl has joined Potter along with the Weasley girl. It seems their plans are set to trap each person in the lure of Dark magic. A valiant idea by your daughter again Alexander. She is planning on joining us, correct?"

The tall blonde Greengrass man nodded curtly, "Of course my Lord. Daphne has every intention of joining our cause. I belive she wishes to reach Bellatrix's level of skill."

"Good… Good. Now Potter is being tricked into reading a book on Dark spells, with Granger being given knowledge that ties into those very spells. The others haven't been mentioned in this letter but I am expecting another report in the next few days."

"My Lord we should begin our plans for the Department of Mysteries." Malfoy added.

"Next time… Next time. For now you are all dismissed return to me in two days time. Wait! Malfoy, you stay."

As Death Eaters apparated away and only Malfoy was left Voldemort spoke again, "We must work on keeping your mouth closed Lucius."

"I-I'm sorry my Lord."

"Sorry? Hmmm, interesting. Well I feel you will forget my advice without a little help. Here, Crucio." The spell washed over the elder Malfoy causing him to scream in pain. How could his idea have been so wrong?

~0o0~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed into their History of Magic class. Each was stopped by the sight that greeted them when they entered. Neville was sitting next to Pansy while the last three seats were next to Slytherins as well. Ron, being disgusted at the notion of sitting next to Slytherins opted to sit on the floor.

Harry and Hermione shared a glance before sitting at one of the desks. Hermione sat next to blonde Daphne Greengrass while Harry sat next to Theodore Nott as the only other seat was next to Malfoy.

As Hermione pulled her history book to read from Daphne stopped her by sliding a piece of paper across the desk. On it was a short sentence; Have you studied Pureblood traditions? Her brow furrowed what an odd question. Wracking her brain for an answer she discovered that she never did study that.

In hindsight it might have been a good, no a great idea to look into that but it never peaked her interest. All she did know was what people like Malfoy spread around the school so there was a good chance she knew next to nothing. Actually she did know nothing. No, she scribbled back.

An almost unnoticeable smirk formed on the girls page as she wrote, Would you like to? Of course she would. She had to know it or she wouldn't be on top of something. She wouldn't be in control of her knowledge and that was unacceptable.

Check this book out. It will explain everything in great detail. Now that smirk was almost full blown. Sighing Hermione lifted the heavy tome that came with the note The cover was a rough brown leather, on it read Pureblooded Traditions. Opening the first page she was immediately drawn into the book.

~0o0~

Lunch was a glorious time. That was if you weren't watching Ron eat. Harry played with the minimal food on his plate wondering where Hermione was. As soon as history had ended she rushed to the common room for the free period and had not submerged yet. He had noticed the old book she was carrying though, so it seemed she was drawn into another piece of literature that did nothing to help with daily life.

Sighing he tried to get his mind off of Hermione but soon found that a very difficult task. By not thinking hod brain came up with plenty of tourcherus things that could be happening. Most of them were quite outlandish but a few seemed reasonable.

Giving up he turned to Ron, who subsequently was still shoveling food in his mouth, "You mind if I go to the dormitories? I'm gonna check on Hermione."

"G'head mate." He waved him off returning to the chicken he was devouring.

Leaving the table he wondered how anyone could eat with Ron near them. It was a very daunting task especially with the speed and guasto he ate with. While walking out the hall he noticed the Slytherins were watching him. All the fifth year. He was going to have to watch his back from now on, they seemed to have an unhealthy interest in him and his friends. Still slightly unnerved he managed to reach the dorms with no problems.

Entering the room he saw Hermione sitting straight backed in one of the arm chairs. An old book laid out on her lap. Her hair was floating down in tendrils, her neck bent over at an odd angle. This seemed to be strange but if you knew Hermione you would also know that she would be seen in many positions when reading.

"What'cha reading 'Mione?"

Her head snapped up. He noticed her wand sticking down her robe sleeve slightly. Turning her body to face him in a counted movement she spoke, "It will do you well not to sneak up on people Mr. Potter."

He felt his brows furrow, what on earth just happened, "Are you all right?"

Then it was as if a lightbulb went off, "Harry! How long have you been standing there?"

Floundering for a moment he eventually choked out, "Not very long. I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm fine. Greengrass, the girl I sat next to in History, gave me this book on Pureblood traditions. Its quite interesting some of the roles they must take." She smiled a little looking down at the book.

"Right… Anyway, what d'you think that was about." He clarified seeing her confused face, "In History. When the Slytherins sat next to us."

"Oh. have know idea. They didn't do anything at all to us, well Ron sat on the floor because of them but thats his own fault."

He nodded in agreement, "Sometimes Rons more stubborn than my cousin. Mind you thats not good thing."

"I find it strange how much he dislikes Slytherins. I mean the only ones to antagonize us are Malfoy's gang. And even then they've done nothing to us this year."

"He's probably been raised to believe that all Slytherin's are evil, though there reputation does help with that also."

She frowned before replying, "I'm going to stay up here and read, go back to lunch Harry." \

"I don't think I could with how Ron's eating; I'll stay and do homework." Then after a bit he added, "Watch out for the Slytherins. They all watched me leave the hall."

"And here I thought we established not all Slytherins are evil."

"You can never be too careful 'Mione."

"I know… I know Harry."

~0o0~

The bathroom was filled with the fifth year Slytherin's. Each sat with their notebooks and quills ready to share their ideas on how to ensnare the group of Potter's followers. All wanted recognition from the Dark Lord.

"Everyone we, Nott and me, have fulfilled the first part of our plans for Potter and Granger."

"What did you do, Daphne?"

The blonde smirked, "The desks were charmed with a compulsion charm. They should be wary to agree that Slytherins are evil. I also gave Granger the Pureblooded Traditions book."

"Y-You gave it to her. Do you know what this could mean?"

"Victory is what it means. Nothing else. Now Pansy what happened with Longbottom."

"I cast the truthful spell and discovered he has basic knowledge of our traditions. He also hates the Dark Arts for what they did to his parents."

Malfoy smirked, "I have just the thing to change that."

* * *

What do you think? Ideas for the story? Guesses for the evil plans? Compliments for my amazingness? Review!

I have so many plans for the later have of the story that I forgot to plan out the beginning half but don't worry it will all work out in the end.

I apologize for how long it took me to update expect a chapter next friday to sunday.

Check out whydoyouneedtoknow's story Living with Danger.

~Ocean


End file.
